supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Ende ist nah
Das Ende ist nah ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel nutzt seine letzte Engelskraft, um Dean und Sam zu helfen den Ring der Pest zu bekommen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Ring von Tod, um Luzifer wieder in seinen Käfig zu sperren. Bobby hat seine Seele verkauft, um den Tod ausfindig zu machen, der ein Treffen mit Dean verlangt. Der Tod verlangt für seinen Ring ein großes Opfer: Dean muss ihm versprechen, dass er seinen Bruder in die Hölle springen lässt. Handlung Pestilenz macht als Arzt Visite bei einer Patientin in einem Krankenhaus. Die Frau hat eine ganze Reihe von Krankheiten. Sie fragt Pestilenz, ob sie wieder gesund wird, doch er meint gelassen, dass sie sterben wird. Er zählt die ihr verbleibende Zeit runter, und dann spuckt sie ihn mit grünem Schleim voll und stirbt. Einen Tag vorher bei Bobby: Sam erzählt Dean von seiner Idee, dass er zum Schein zu Luzifer ja sagen könnte, um ihn zurück in seinen Käfig zu locken. Der ältere Winchester ist davon alles andere als begeistert. Castiel ruft auf Deans Handy an. Nach seiner Engelsvertreibungsaktion vor ein paar Wochen ist der Engel im Krankenhaus gelandet. Er erzählt, dass er jetzt menschlich sei und über keine Kräfte mehr verfüge. Dean meint, Castiel solle sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machen. Anschließend brechen die Brüder auf, um Pestilenz zu stellen. Sie observieren das Krankenhaus. Da sie von außen allerdings nicht erkennen können, wer Pestilenz ist, verschaffen sie sich Zutritt zum Überwachungsraum des Krankenhauses, wo sie dann nach einigen langweiligen Minuten endlich Pestilenz erkennen. Als sie an einem Krankenzimmer vorbeikommen, werden sie von einer dämonischen Krankenschwester bemerkt. Sie ist vor ihnen bei Pestilenz und will diesen vor den Winchesters warnen. Pestilenz dreht an seinem Ring und im Flur sterben ein Arzt und ein Schwester und setzen dabei eine Art Erregerwolke frei. In diese Wolke treten die Brüder und fangen an, Symptome zu entwickeln. Beide husten ziemlich stark und sie können sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Als sie den Raum in dem Pestilenz ist, erreichen, brechen sie auf dem Boden zusammen. Dann kommt plötzlich Castiel ins Zimmer, doch auch bei ihm scheint sich die Krankheit auszubreiten und er sackt ebenfalls zu Boden. Pestilenz stellt amüsiert fest, dass Castiel seine Engelskräfte verloren hat. Blitzschnell stürzt sich Castiel aber doch auf Pestilenz und schneidet ihm den Ringfinger ab. Die dämonische Krankenschwester, die wie eine Furie auf den Engel losgeht, wird von Castiel getötet. Dean und Sam können wieder aufstehen, und Dean steckt sich auch sofort den Ring ein. Pestilenz meint, es sei jetzt eh zu spät, und verschwindet. Später sind alle drei wieder bei Bobby. Sie diskutieren darüber, was Pestilenz gemeint hat, als er sagte, dass es zu spät sei. Bobby meint, dass er aber auch gute Neuigkeiten hätte. Chicago steht davor, in einem Jahrtausendsturm unterzugehen, und Tod wird da sein. Crowley taucht auf und Bobby muss schließlich kleinlaut zugeben, dass er dem Dämon seine Seele gegeben hat, dafür, dass er ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Tod beschafft. Dean ist außer sich und verlangt, dass Crowley Bobbys Seele augenblicklich zurückgeben soll. Der Dämon meint, dass Bobbys Seele für ihn die Versicherung sei, dass die Winchesters ihn nicht auch töten. Sam und Dean reden erneut über Sams Plan. Der Jüngere meint, dass Dean Recht mit seiner Skepsis habe, sein Plan jedoch momentan die einzige Möglichkeit für sie darstellt. Crowley taucht wieder auf und gibt Sam eine Zeitung. In einem Artikel wird erwähnt, dass der Impfstoff von Bradys Pharmaziefirma kurz vor der Auslieferung steht. Crowley erklärt den beiden, dass es kein Impfstoff sei, sondern der Croatoan Virus. Später am Abend beladen Bobby und Castiel Bobbys Truck. Auch Dean ist gerade mit Packen fertig. Sam und Dean wünschen sich gegenseitig Glück, denn sie werden getrennte Wege gehen. Dean wird nach Chicago fahren, und Bobby, Sam und Castiel wollen die Auslieferung des Croatoan Virus verhindern. Sam will Dean Rubys Messer geben, doch dann taucht Crowley auf und meint, Dean wäre gut ausgerüstet. Er gibt ihm eine Sense, mit der man Dämonen, Engel und den Tod töten kann. Außerdem hat er noch eine weitere Überraschung im Petto. Er erklärt, dass er Bobbys Deal einen weiteren Punkt hinzugefügt habe und dieser jetzt wieder gehen könnte. Beide Parteien brechen auf. Castiel meint zu Sams Überraschung, dass seine Idee nicht gerade die Schlechteste sei. Er informiert Sam außerdem darüber, dass Michael sich jetzt Adam zur Hülle gemacht habe und dass Sam, wenn er wirklich ja zu Luzifer sagt, dieser dann mehr Dämonenblut trinken wird, als jemals durch Sams Adern geflossen sei. Bei der Verladestation angekommen, können die drei gerade noch verhindern, dass der erste Truck losfährt. Sie werden dabei jedoch von einem Dämon bemerkt, der daraufhin in der Lagerhalle einige Menschen mit dem Croatoan Virus infiziert und den dreien somit eine Falle stellt. Sam und Bobby stoßen ziemlich schnell auf eine Meute Infizierter und können diese töten. Jedoch geht dann Bobby die Munition aus. Als ein Dämon Bobby angreift, tötet dieser ihn jedoch mit Rubys Messer. In der Lagerhalle gelingt es Sam derweil, noch einige Mitarbeiter zu retten. Er meint, die Luft wäre nun rein, doch dann springt ihn ein Infizierter an. In letzter Minute wird dieser durch einen Kopfschuss von Castiel getötet. In Chicago folgen derweil Crowley und Dean Tods Spur. Jedoch ist der erste Ort, an dem sie suchen, nicht der Richtige. Crowley meint, sie könnten Tod in der nächsten Stadt festnageln, die der Verdammnis geweiht sei, und sie sollten sich jetzt lieber aus dem Staub machen, ehe der Sturm losbricht, der Millionen in den Tod reißen wird. Als Dean wieder bei seinem Wagen ist, taucht Crowley wieder auf und meint, er habe Tod in einer Pizzeria gefunden. Dean betritt mit der Sichel bewaffnet die Pizzeria, wo in der Tat Tod als einzige noch lebende Person sitzt und eine Pizza genießt. Als Dean näher an Tod heran kommt, fliegt ihm auf ein Mal die Sense aus der Hand und kommt neben Tods Getränk zu liegen. Tod bittet Dean Platz zu nehmen. Er erklärt, dass er schon lange auf ihn gewartet habe, da er mit ihm reden wollte. Dean denkt, dass Tod ihn jetzt töten will, doch Tod meint, dass er für ihn eigentlich total unwichtig sei. Er sei sehr alt, vielleicht so alt wie Gott oder sogar älter. Man könne ähnlich wie beim Ei und beim Huhn nicht sagen, wer zuerst da war, und vermutlich wird er selbst Gott eines Tages holen kommen. Durch das Ritual auf dem Friedhof aber habe Luzifer ihn an der Leine und benutze ihn als Marionette, darum konnte er auch nicht zu Dean kommen, sondern musste warten, bis dieser ihn gefunden hat. Er denkt, dass Dean ihm helfen kann, ihn von Luzifer zu befreien. Er sei bereit, dazu Dean den Ring freiwillig zu überlassen, soweit dieser ihm im Gegenzug dazu verspricht, alles zu tun, um Luzifer wieder einzusperren, und wenn es sein muss, dann auch Sam seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Tod gibt Dean den Ring, nachdem dieser ihm dieses Versprechen gegeben hat. Der verbliebene Reiter der Apokalypse rät ihm zuletzt, sein Versprechen auch zu halten, da er genau wisse, dass man den Tod nicht beschummeln kann. Gleichzeitig hört das Unwetter in Chicago auf. Am nächsten Tag auf Bobbys Schrottplatz bringt Dean alle vier Ringe zusammen, die sich anziehen wie Magneten. Bobby kommt dazu. Er meint er wäre die ganze Nacht auf und ab gegangen und habe jetzt Muskelkater und dass es sich fantastisch anfühlen würde. Dean demonstriert ihm die sich anziehenden Ringe. Er erzählt Bobby von seinem Versprechen an Tod, dass er Sam nicht daran hindern wird, seinen Plan bezüglich Luzifer umzusetzen. Bobby sagt, dass Sam eine Dunkle Seite in sich trägt, er aber auch jede Menge Gutes in sich habe und den Teufel besiegen oder bei dem Versuch umkommen wird. Am Ende fragt Bobby, wovor Dean mehr Angst hat, den Kampf zu verlieren oder Sam. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Crowley *Pest *Tod *Pest Assistentin Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Apokalyptische Reiter Musik *'O Death' von Jen Titus Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Two Minutes To Midnight (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Spanisch:' Dos Minutos Para la Medianoche (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Französisch:' La Onzième Heure (Die elfte Stunde) *'Italienisch:' Due Minuti A Mezzanotte (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Polnisch:' Dwie minuty do północy (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Portugiesisch:' Dois Minutos Para Meia-Noite (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Tschechisch:' Dvě minuty do půlnoci (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Ungarisch:' Két perc múlva éjfél (Zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht) *'Finnisch:' Lopun alku (Anfang vom Ende) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05